Itachi x OC Lemon
by MtnHippie711
Summary: As the title says, it's an ItachixOc lemon. This is also my first story like this, so please be kind. Favorite if you enjoy it :)


**This is a lemon I imagined to be in a story. If I get enough follows, reviews, or favorites, I may or may not write it. I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters; only my oc.**

With a quick look over my shoulder, I quickly headed down the hallway towards my bedroom. It was near "Tobi's", who I hated. No matter what advances he tried, I always turned them down. I know Deidara got a kick out of it. He was rid of a bother.

I quickly reached my bedroom door and slammed it shut behind myself with a click of the lock.

"Trying to keep someone out?", a deep voice came from behind me.

I turned around in a millisecond to come face to face with Tobi. He slowly walked towards me, and I unconsciously stepped back. Soon enough he was in front of me with my back pressed against the door.

I shut my eyes

"I don't like that you're scared of me", he said.

I felt his gloved hand rub my cheek.

As quickly as it was there, it was gone. I opened my eyes to find myself alone.

I was scared. So I did the only logical thing to my mind. I went to Itachi's room.

I stood in front of his door for about thirty seconds before he opened it. Brown eyes met red eyes.

As soon as he realized it was me, his eyes switched back to their deep obsidian eyes.

I casually walked around him to enter his room.

"Anything bothering you?", he asked.

"He won't leave me alone", was all I replied.

He understood who I was referring to immediately.

"I may know a way for him to leave you alone…", Itachi said.

I eagerly turned towards him, "what is it?".

In a split second, Itachi was no longer on the other side of the room. Instead, he was not even an inch away from me.

My widened eyes looked up to meet his dark ones.

Slowly he moved his head down to mine, and met my lips in a sweet kiss. I returned the kiss just as fast as it had come. He snaked his arms around my torso to bring us closer. The kisses heated up, and soon enough, he had picked me off of the floor, and carried me to the bed. He laid me quickly, but gently, onto the bed. Our lips never separated.

His hands made their ways all over my body, and started to remove articles of clothing. My shirt was first, and then my bra. His mouth took in my right nipple, and my back arched. He started to bite a little harder to evoke the same reaction, and he received it. His mouth came back to mine, and his fingers tried to remove my pants.

I separated from the kiss, and met his concerned eyes. I pushed myself off of the bed, and pushed him back.

"I'm wearing more than you are", I said seductively as I started to tug his shirt off. I met his mouth in a passionate kiss as I grinded myself into him. I could hear him start to moan, and feel his hands wrap around my body to push me down harder onto him.

Next thing you know, I'm back on the bottom, with Itachi quickly taking off my pants. He met my mouth for another kiss before trailing down my neck, my chest, my stomach, and down to my panties. He made direct eye contact as he used his teeth to rip them off. He then moved his head in between my legs, and dear god. That boy knew what he was doing. Virgin or not. His mouth moved in and out, sucked and nibbled, and by the time he was done, I was ready to explode.

I pulled his face up to mine to connect our lips again. He removed his pants and boxers without his mouth leaving mine. He pressed me back into the mattress, and looked over my body. His black eyes taking in every inch of my skin. I could feel my face heating up. I moved my hands to cover my face when I felt his hand grab my arm and hold it down.

"Why would you cover yourself? You're beautiful", he asked.

This only made my face heat up more.

His mouth was once again upon mine as he positioned himself, and in a quick second he was completely inside me. I wasn't used to him, and I could feel my insides stretching. My back arched from the pain, and he started to kiss my neck. He never moved until I said I was ready. I lifted his face to mine to kiss him to say it was okay to move. He was slow at first. Small sounds left my mouth. He then picked up the pace gradually at first, and you could hear the pants coming from his mouth. My arms were holding his shoulders when he started to pound into me. He kept hitting the same spot, earning moans from me and grunts from him. He then moved my hips to hit a more sensitive spot…I screamed, and my back arched into the mattress.

Itachi went deep inside and stopped.

"Are you okay, my love?", he asked.

All I could reply with was breathless nodding. He lifted me up into arms so I was straddling him.

I grabbed his member and inserted inside of me. My back arched, and his hands gripped my hips hard. Pushing me down even more onto him made me throw my head back. He pulled me forward and started to move inside me again. I moaned against his neck. He pulled me up enough to attack my neck and breasts with sucks and nips. All in all, I was on cloud 9. Our lips met in one more passionate kiss when we both hit our climaxes. He pounded into me harder, and my arms were wrapped around him. After we rode out our orgasms, he slowly loosened his arms, and flipped us over so he was on top. I giggled. A small smile crossed his lips as he looked down at me.

"I really do care about you, and I'll keep you safe. Okay?".

I nodded a reply. He moved to lay beside me, and wrapped his arm around my waist. I curled up closer to the him, and he started to move his fingers in shapes across my skin. His touch making me drowsy and pulling me into a deep sleep.

A.N. FIRST LEMON IVE EVER WRITTEN.


End file.
